


Impressing Dean

by MrsWhozeewhatsis (OxfordCommaLover)



Series: SPNFanFicPond Season 14 Weekly Episode Writing Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OxfordCommaLover/pseuds/MrsWhozeewhatsis
Summary: Dean makes you nervous, but you keep trying to get him to like you.





	Impressing Dean

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the @spnfanficpond‘s SPN Season 14 Weekly Episode Writing Challenge Week 3, and the prompt I picked was #4. “It’s marked ‘gross stuff’.” This may also be gross since I didn’t ask anyone to beta read it for me.

“Hey, honey…?” Sam called from deep inside the pantry.

“Yes, sugarplum?” you joked, pulling your head out of the cabinet you were trying to rearrange in the kitchen island.

Sam’s voice got quieter and more muffled, so you almost couldn’t hear him. “Where’d you put the quinoa and couscous? I thought I’d make some with dinner tonight, but I can’t find it now that you’ve put everything, you know, ‘away’.”

You and Sam were new. Like, really new. You’d met, fallen into bed, fallen in love, and then moved into the bunker so quickly, everyone’s heads were spinning. Fitting into such a huge place with two men who had lived almost bound at the hip for over 35 years was daunting. They already had systems in place for _everything_. The one place neither brother had seemed to really take over was the kitchen. Hoping it would help you burn off some nervous energy, you’d decided to rearrange everything, so it made more sense to you, and then take over the cooking duties so the boys could have some healthy, home-cooked food for a change. You’d finally have a space that was yours in both the bunker and their lives.

Before you could answer, Dean walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks, eyeing the multitude of pots and pans you had strewn around the room while you wiped out the cabinets. Your blood pressure shot up as your nerves hummed. No matter how friendly he was, Dean still made you nervous. In your effort to get him to like you and accept you, you’d managed to spill hot coffee on him and his favorite ‘dead guy’ robe, dent Baby’s grill with your shotgun when you slipped and fell, and get bleach spots on half of his black t-shirts.

“Baby?” Sam said, sticking his head out of the pantry door. “Quinoa? Couscous?”

Seeing a chance to maybe help your cause with Dean, you grimaced playfully and replied, “It’s in the farthest cabinet on the left. It’s marked ‘gross stuff’.”

Dean barked a laugh and gave you an approving nod. Maybe there was hope for you and Dean, after all!


End file.
